La flèche de l'amour
by Blihioma
Summary: Allen est un apprenti cupidon bien maladroit et Lavi un ange protecteur. Ils ont une "cible" commune, un gars associable comme pas deux : Yû Kanda ! La roue du destin changera-t-elle de côté avec ses deux petits anges pour l'y aider ?


_**La flèche de l'amour :**_

Allen Walker, un jeune apprenti cupidon, venait d'être convoqué auprès des anges gardiens pour sa première mission. Lavi, l'ange aux cheveux roux et responsable des anges gardiens, l'accueillit avec une grande accolade :

« Salut Allen ! Prêt pour ta toute première mission en solo ? »

« Bonjour Lavi, pas du tout en fait, mais je vais essayer de ne pas faire de bêtises surtout »

« Toujours aussi peu confiant en tes capacités à ce que j'entends » Rigola Lavi.

Allen détourna la tête, en effet, il n'avait pas du tout confiance en ces capacités et encore moins en la réussite de cette mission. Mais il ne pouvait en aucun cas la refuser puisque Dieu l'avait désigné personnellement pour cette mission. Il en était à se demander comment le monde pouvait être aussi cruel avec lui. Lavi ne fit pas attention à la tête déprimée de son ami et lui donna un dossier.

« Il s'appelle Yû Kanda, je suis son ange protecteur et c'est moi qui ai demandé de l'aide. C'est un homme de 23 ans. Il est l'humain le plus associable au monde, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il n'est jamais tombé amoureux »

« Pas une seule fois ? »

« Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai déposé cette mission au bureau des cupidons. Une petite flèche et se sera bon, ce n'est pas grave si l'effet ne dure pas très longtemps, il faut juste qu'il goute au plaisir de tomber amoureux, sinon, il ne pourra jamais vraiment l'être »

« Elle n'est pas un peu trop compliqué pour moi cette mission ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, tu dois juste lui tirer une de vos flèches magiques et viser quelqu'un d'autre au hasard dans la foule »

« Et comment je choisis cette deuxième personne ? »

« Je me fiche de qui ça peut être, tant qu'il découvre l'amour »

« ... »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Allen ? »

« Le travail des cupidons, c'est sensé lier/ »

« J'ai reçu l'accord de Dieu, donc tu peux y aller, en plus, ça te fera un bon entrainement »

« Mouais... »

Allen se sentait un peu coupable de faire ça à cet humain, après tout, son vrai travail était de lui trouver une âme sœur, pas un amour d'un jour. Le petit blandinet soupira et referma le dossier avant de suivre Lavi jusqu'à une bassine. Depuis la bassine, il put apercevoir et observer sa "victime". C'était un garçon aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus nuits, ses traits fins indiquaient ses origines asiatiques, son corps était svelte et on pouvait voir à travers les vêtements que ses muscles n'étaient pas proéminents mais bien présents. Allen ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu devant le corps parfait du jeune homme.

Lavi lui fit un rapide exposé sur son caractère et ils passèrent quelques heures à l'observer depuis la bassine. Puis Lavi conduisit Allen à la porte qui reliait les cieux au monde des humains. Allen la franchit et se retrouva tout d'un coup au milieu d'une foule d'humains. Certains même lui passaient au travers.

Allen remarqua alors un changement de vêtements : au lieu de son habituel tunique, il portait maintenant un jean moulant noir, un t-shirt blanc avec l'emblème des cupidons : un pégase et un arc, des petites ailes blanches étaient aussi apparues dans son dos, il portait un casque blanc sur la tête et un étrange bracelet noir. Alors qu'il se regardait sous toutes les coutures, une voix lui parvint, venant du casque :

« Allen ? Tu me reçois ? »

« Lavi ? »

« Oui, alors ? Comment trouves-tu ton apparence de cupidon terrestre ? »

« Bizarre »

« C'est direct au moins... »

« Si tu m'as contacté c'est que tu dois m'expliquer quelque chose, je me trompe ? »

« Non, comment as-tu deviné ? »

« Flémard comme tu es, tu ne te serais pas donné la peine de me demander ça »

« Okay... Bon, commençons ta leçon ! D'abord, tes ailes ne sont pas des fausses, elles vont te servir à suivre Yû. Ensuite, ton bracelet va te servir à deux choses : avec ça, tu peux faire apparaitre ton arc et tes flèches »

« Je me demandais où ils étaient justement, c'est quoi l'autre fonction »

« Tu as remarqué que les humains ne te voyaient pas ? »

« Oui, ils peuvent me traverser aussi »

« Effectivement, et bien l'autre fonction du bracelet sert à te rendre visible aux yeux des humains. Mais tu n'en n'auras pas besoin pour cette mission, tu dois juste tirer deux flèches et après tu rentres »

« Je sais, mais je l'essaierai quand même pour m'habituer un peu »

« D'accord, et bien, amuses-toi bien, moi je vais à un rendez-vous très important »

« Avec une jolie ange gardienne... »

« Voui » Gloussa Lavi avant de rompre la communication.

Allen s'envola donc vers un vieux bâtiment. Arrivé dans la cage d'escalier de celui-ci, il appuya sur le bouton en forme de corps de son bracelet. Ses ailes disparurent et son casque aussi. Le blandinet soupira de soulagement en ne voyant aucune transformation physique. Il se dépêcha ensuite de sortir de l'immeuble afin de suivre le signal qu'émettait Yû sur son bracelet.

Il marchait relativement vite, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son petit bracelet, quand il tomba par terre, après avoir heurté quelque chose. Il se frotta la tête, l'ayant cogné contre le sol et leva les yeux pour apercevoir un jeune garçon aux cheveux violet et aux yeux dorés, il portait des vêtements punk déchirés qui donnaient presque l'impression qu'il était nu et son visage était recouvert d'un épais maquillage excentrique. Allen se releva et s'excusa :

« Désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu... »

Il s'apprêtait ensuite à partir quand le garçon le retint par l'épaule :

« Hé le môme, tu crois que tes excuses minables vont suffire ? »

« Euh... »

« Bien sûr que non, crétin, file-moi ton blé et tes habits »

« Je n'ai pas d'argent et puis, j'ai besoin de mes vêtements pour travailler »

« Tu seras surement mieux nu, donne-les moi tout de suite ! »

« Non ! »

« Tu te crois où ? Tu m'as bousculé, tu dois t'excuser convenablement, alors file-moi tes fringues et ton joli bracelet et plus vite que ça »

« Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas, j'ai besoin de mes affaires pour retrouver Yû »

« ... Yû... ? »

« Oui, Yû Kanda »

« Tu connais "LE" Yû ? »

« Un peu... »

Le jeune garçon le regarda avec effroi et avant qu'Allen n'ait pu lui demander quel était le problème, il s'était enfui, les jambes à son cou aussi loin que possible de lui. Le blandin le regarda partir sans comprendre ce qui lui prenait. Mais un "bip" le sortit de sa rêverie et il aperçut Yû un peu plus loin devant lui. Allen s'élança vers lui et le suivit discrètement.

Yû marcha plusieurs minutes dans le parc avant de se laisser tomber sur un banc. Allen l'admira un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits et de sortir son arc. Il visa Yû qui ne vit pas la flèche se planter dans son cœur et il ne la sentit pas aussi. Le blandinet regarda autour de lui pour trouver une fille assez jolie pour aller avec le beau brun. Il repéra rapidement une asiatique aux longs cheveux bruns tenu en couettes et à la mini-jupe provocante. Il s'apprêta à tirer la sœur jumelle de la flèche qui avait touché Yû quand...

* * *

><p>« Dis-moi Lavi chéri, tu n'as vraiment pas de travail aujourd'hui ? »<p>

« Non, un cupidon est en train de s'en occuper »

« Oh, donc tu ne vas pas t'enfuir comme la dernière fois »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rester avec toi, mon petit ange »

L'ange gardienne gloussa et prit doucement les lèvres de Lavi. Celui-ci lui répondit avec tout autant de douceur avant de la renverser et de lui mordiller le cou. Il allait commencer à la déshabiller, quand un blond entra prestement dans la chambre.

« Lavi Bookman »

Le rouquin se tourna vers lui :

« Quoi encore ? Vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupé ? »

« Nous avons un grave problème »

« Si c'est par rapport à mon humain, un cupidon doit effectuer une mission sur lui, donc laissez-nous tranquille »

« Cela ne concerne pas que votre humain, mais aussi le cupidon en mission »

« Qu'est ce qu'Allen a fait ? »

« L'apprenti cupidon Allen Walker vient de devenir un humain, suite à une grave entorse au règlement »

« Quoi ? » S'écria Lavi en se levant d'un bond. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Allen Walker vient de tomber amoureux »

« ... Et ? »

« D'un humain répondant au nom d'Yû Kanda »

Lavi qui arborait toujours un large sourire, des yeux pleins de vie et une peau tout à fait normal, vit son sourire se retourner pour atteindre les coins de sa mâchoire, ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur et sa peau devenir aussi blanc que le linge qui pendait à la fenêtre. Etant donné que les cupidons sont les messagers de l'amour, ils ne peuvent tomber amoureux que d'un de leurs semblables. Si par malheur, un cupidon tombe amoureux d'un humain, il perd alors ses ailes et ses pouvoirs de liage.

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« D'après le cupidon qui le suivait, il se serait fait planter la flèche jumelle destinée à monsieur Yû Kanda »

« Si c'est accidentel, il ne peut pas avoir perdu sa fonction de cupidon alors, n'est ce pas ? »

« Dans un cas normal, oui, mais deux raisons ont fait qu'il ne pourra plus redevenir un cupidon : Dieu avait choisi pour véritable âme sœur du dénommé Yû Kanda, le cupidon Allen Walker. »

Une fois de plus, les yeux de Lavi s'écarquillèrent. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait que rarement.

« Quelle est la deuxième raison ? » Demanda timidement Lavi, même s'il avait déjà une petite idée.

« D'après le code 459, paragraphe 11, un cupidon souillé par un humain, n'a plus le droit et la qualification de rester cupidon et encore moins de retourner dans les cieux. »

Lavi était stupéfait par cette révélation : il ne pensait pas que l'homme associable dont-il était le gardien serait capable de sauter sur un petit garçon en public. Et puis il se fâcha : Allen avait été le premier d'eux deux à faire l'amour, ce n'était vraiment pas juste pour Lavi. Le blondinet lui tendit quelques feuilles de papiers. Lavi les prit et commença à lire le rapport.

* * *

><p>Allen était assis sur le lit de l'asiatique, ce demandant pourquoi cela lui arrivait et qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour le mériter. Et surtout, pourquoi était-il aussi maladroit ?<p>

En fait, après avoir tiré la flèche sur Yû, il allait faire de même avec la jeune fille aux couettes, quand une bande d'enfants c'étaient approché de lui. Il avait tout d'abord pensé que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, puisqu'il était invisible aux yeux des humains sous sa forme de cupidon. Pourtant, les enfants qui l'encerclaient le fixaient, lui et son arc.

« Dis monsieur, on joue aux indiens, tu veux bien nous prêter ton arc ? »

Allen porta rapidement sa main à son oreille et constata avec horreur que son casque ne couvrait pas son oreille : il n'avait repris sa forme de cupidon invisible. L'enfant, qui venait de lui poser la question, lui prit son arc des mains et s'éloigna avec ses petits camarades. Allen courut derrière eux, mais le petit garçon tira la flèche jumelle de celle d'Yû. L'apprenti cupidon essaya de la rattraper, mais au lieu d'atterrir dans ses mains, la flèche se planta dans son cœur.

Soudain, l'emblème des cupidons sur son t-shirt s'effaça, le bracelet disparu et l'arc également. Allen s'affola en constatant qu'il venait de perdre ses pouvoirs. Il se demandait comment contacter le cupidon en chef pour qu'il puisse retrouver ses pouvoirs, quand deux mains se saisirent de sa taille. Le blandinet se retourna et vit devant lui Yû qui l'embrassa presqu'immédiatement.

Allen aurait voulu le repousser, mais, une étrange sensation s'empara de lui et le força à participer peu à peu au baiser. L'asiatique fit ensuite descendre ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de l'ex cupidon pour le peloter. Le blandinet ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir entre leurs lèvres. Yû avait alors tiré avec hâte Allen jusqu'à chez lui, sous les yeux surpris les passants. Le brun allongea délicatement le plus petit sur son lit et lui demanda :

« Je suis Yû Kanda et toi ? »

« ... A-Allen Walker... »

Yû avait souri avant de commencer à déshabiller le blandinet. Ce dernier gémit au contact des grandes mains de l'asiatique. Après moult caresses sensuelles échangées par les deux amoureux, Yû se mit à préparer Allen pour unir leurs corps. Allen avait un peu mal au début, mais à force de le rassurer, Yû réussit à le détendre. Le blandinet s'accrocha à lui quand le brun commença à le pénétrer de son sexe.

Au début, Allen gémissait et criait de douleur, mais cette sensation fut très vite remplacer par une autre : le plaisir. Yû fut très doux pour la première fois d'Allen, prenant de temps en temps des nouvelles de son amant. A la fin de leurs ébats, Yû lui murmura avant de s'endormir contre lui :

« Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Yû »

Allen l'avait répondu naturellement et quelque chose lui avait dit que ce n'était pas normal. Il fut averti plusieurs jours après, qu'il était la véritable "âme sœur" d'Yû ce qui lui fit très plaisir, après tout, même si c'était au début à cause de la flèche, Allen était vraiment tombé amoureux du beau japonais et apprendre qu'il serait son seul et unique renforça encore plus son amour pour lui.

Les inquiétudes de la nuit passées, Allen avait enfin pu vivre heureux avec son amant et apprendre à vivre normalement, comme n'importe quel humain.

_**FIN**_


End file.
